Power semiconductor packages include power semiconductor dies such as power transistor and/or power diode dies attached to a substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), laminate or ceramic substrate having a patterned metallized surface. The parasitic inductance in the commutation circuits of a power semiconductor package ideally should be extremely low to allow fast switching of the power semiconductors. There is a need for such power semiconductor package designs with very low parasitic inductance in the commutation circuits.